villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Unnamed Young Blood Predator
The Unnamed YoungBlood Predator is an unnamed Predator who is a Youngblood on BG386 who is part of a pack of Predators engaging in a hunt on the planet. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the Marine campaign. Background The Youngblood was born into Predator society sometime on an unknown world. He was evidently young, as he went to the ancient planet of BG 386 to become an accepted member of Predator society and join a clan. He was one of five Youngbloods on the planet in the vicinity of Freya's Prospect when a catastrophic Xenomorph outbreak occurred on the planet. Xenomorph Outbreak When the Xenomorphs broke out of the Weyland Yutani labs and headed to the nearby Freya's Prospect colony, the Xenomorph infestation quickly became enormous. In the course of the day, nearly the entire Young blood pack was killed in the ensuing infestation in just a day, and two of the Elites sent to try to rescue the situation and fix the whole nightmare were killed as well by the Xenomorphs. However, the unnamed YoungBlood was considerably more successful than his comrades. He had managed to survive the initial overwhelming outbreak and quickly began to start killing any human Marines and Xenomorphs he encountered. Stalking Rookie The unnamed Youngblood had just finished skinning a Colonial Marine when the Marine Rookie entered Gateway's outbuilding, just as the Youngblood's victim fell down. The Youngblood dropped in front of Rookie while cloaked and flashed his eyes at him to intimidate the Marine. The Youngblood then proceeded to stalk Rookie throughout the jungle, clearly deciding that he made worthy prey. When Rookie was about to be rescued by Corporal Tequila and the dropship Typhoon, the Youngblood opened fire on the dropship with his plasma caster. While the Typhoon returned fire, the Youngblood's use of the tree canopy and his cloaking technology prevented the Typhoon from managing to see him correctly and the Youngblood avoided any serious injury, before a final shot to the engine took down the dropship, resulting in Corporal Tequila being captured by the Xenomorphs when they crashed in the ruins. With Rookie now isolated from any prior assistance, the Youngblood began to aggressively keep up its stalking of the Marine. When Rookie uploaded information related to Karl Bishop Weyland to the administrative android Katya in the Gateway compound, a Xenomorph tried to attack Rookie through the window. The Youngblood proceeded to shoot the Xenomorph with his plasma caster, shattering the window in the process. When Rookie exited the main building, the Youngblood attempted to kill him with his plasma caster, but guided by Katya, who ordered him to run, Rookie escaped, and Katya shut the door to Gateway, which combined with the electrified fence, briefly resulted in the Youngblood losing Rookie until the Marine arrived at the ruins. Battle with Rookie and Death The Youngblood managed to catch up to Rookie in the maze at the Predator ruins on the planet, and Rookie saw the Youngblood decapitate one of the Marines from the Typhoon. As Rookie made his way through the now pitch black maze due to the night, the Youngblood continually stalked Rookie and his comrade. While Rookie's comrade was dragged by a Xenomorph into a vent, Rookie himself survived, and managed to make his way to an ancient combat arena. The Predator laughed, as Rookie was now completely vulnerable and decided to kill the Marine in the ancient arena. Rookie managed to pry open a cabin door when the Predator decloaked and tried to stab him with his wrist blades. Despite being taken completely off-guard, and not having been trained to fight the creature, Rookie managed to get into a brief struggle with the Youngblood. However, the Youngblood easily won the ensuing strength contest and threw the Marine into the combat arena, before leaping into the arena himself and roaring, activating the spikes in the arena in the process. The Youngblood then proceeded to launch numerous attacks on the Marine with his plasma caster, and later on, getting into close combat with his wrist blades. However, aided by Katya, who noticed the Youngblood's habit of retreating to heal itself, Rookie managed to inflict serious injury on the Youngblood, before finally managing to fatally wound the creature. The Youngblood let out one final roar before falling to the ground dead. Sklls The unnamed Youngblood was evidently an incredibly competent hunter, as it managed to survive an initial Xenomorph outbreak that had claimed the lives of six other Predators in just a day, and also managed to successfully kill several armed marines and Xenomorphs despite being severely outnumbered. The Youngblood was also incredibly accurate with his plasma caster, managing to take down a human dropship in just two shots, along with killing a Xenomorph on a window despite being a considerable distance away. The Youngblood was highly skilled with his wrist blades, using them to decapitate a Marine with relative ease, and using them effectively in his battle with Rookie. Trivia * While the Matriarch is assumed to be the secondary antagonist of the Marine campaign, the Unnamed YoungBlood Predator is actually the secondary antagonist, as he is the one who shoots down Corporal Tequila, resulting in her impregnation by the Xenomorphs and kicking off the second half of the Marine campaign. In addition, his battle with Rookie is given plenty of build up, whereas Rookie stumbles into the Matriarch's nest by accident. * The unnamed YoungBlood Predator has the same appearance as Dark, the Predator protagonist of the game's Predator campaign. * While some people believe that it is not confirmed that this Predator is the one who shot down Tequila and the Typhoon, taking the other campaigns into account, combined with the fact that it is a plasma caster shot that takes down the Typhoon down if the player is looking carefully enough makes it obvious that this Predator is the one who shot down the Typhoon. ** In the Predator campaign, Dark finds two Youngblood corpses in the jungle already killed by Xenomorphs, and the Matriarch is notably stated to be alive in the following level, making it impossible for Dark to be responsible for shooting Tequila down. Indeed, Dark later encounters a squad of Marines looking for Tequila, indicating that he was in the refinery, or the underground temple when she was shot down. ** Specimen 6 had already killed two YoungBlood Predators in the combat arena, and had harvested Wolf to create the Abomination, and in the Alien campaign, Six hears Tequila give a radio broadcast and the Matriarch is still alive, so it clearly wasant any of them that took the Typhoon down. ** A third Elite Predator is discovered by Dark in the Refinery just a few feet away from the Matriarch's chamber, so it clearly was not this Predator. Category:Mature Category:Mutilators Category:Honorable Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Game Bosses Category:AVP Villains Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains